Naked Backflip Woman
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: Just a story that features Backflip Woman from the Degree/Rexona commercial. Rated M due to nudity and language. Flames are not allowed and would be reported.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Aires, Argentina is the city where a light Hispanic woman with brown hair. She is also known as backflip woman as a matter of fact. She is coming home from the party with her friends. Her friends will be dropping her off at her house. Backflip woman had a good day at the party. Let's hope that backflip woman will go inside her house.

"Thank you for bringing me to the party, girls" said backflip woman.

"No problem, flippy" said one of her friends. "I hope you have a good night"

"I sure will, girls" said backflip woman. "See you later"

"Bye, flippy" said the girls.

They left her house and backflip woman went inside and locks the door.

"That's a good day at the party for me" said backflip woman. "I am very sweaty now"

She took off her clothes including her bra and panties and went to the bathroom so she can take a shower.

"I am fully naked now" said backflip woman. "I can see my boobs, my ass and my pussy"

She turned on the water and went in to the shower.

"The water looks good and I have a body wash and a shampoo with me" said backflip woman.

She puts her body wash on the sponge and washed her arms, her feet, her butt, her vagina, her back, her boobs and her underarms. Then, she puts a shampoo on her hand and washes her hair. Finally, she came out of the shower and dries herself with a towel.

"That was a good shower" said backflip woman. "I can see my pink nipples"

She put on her deodorant and did some flips to pick up her dirty clothes. Then, she put her clothes in the basket and left the laundry room.

"I have usually forgot to put my clothes in the basket before I can take a shower" said backflip woman. "I am going to sleep naked tonight since it's going to be late"

She went to her room and got to bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a good day" said backflip woman.

She turned off the lights and went to sleep. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Kazumi Shows Up

Backflip woman is still naked. She is currently asleep after the party that she had yesterday as a matter of fact. A friend of hers is coming over from Vancouver. Her friend is flying with a private jet of course. She will see her at the airport. She will get dressed before going to the airport. Let's hope that backflip woman will meet her friend from Vancouver at the airport.

"Good morning. Bueno Aires" said backflip woman. "It's going to be a beautiful day today"

She got out of her bed and brought her iPad to look at her email.

"I wonder if I have new mail today" said backflip woman.

She went to email and saw that she one new email.

"I got a new email" said backflip woman. "Let's see who it's from"

She opens it and it was from Kazumi Evans. The actor who is best known as the singing voice of Rarity from _My Little Pony_ and backflip woman begins to read her mail.

"Flippy, I am coming to Bueno Aires to see you at the airport" said backflip woman. "Kazumi, is coming over. I better get dressed"

She brushed her teeth and put her clothes on. Then, she left her house and a friend of hers picked up.

"Flippy, are you going somewhere?" Her friend asked.

"I sure am" said backflip woman. "Kazumi Evans is coming over to see me. Take me to the airport"

"I sure will, flippy" said her friend.

At the Ministro Pistarini International Airport, her friend dropped her off and left.

"See you later" said backflip woman. "I am going to find Kazumi"

She went inside the airport. Then, saw the jet arriving at the airport.

"Kazumi is here" said backflip woman. "I can't wait to see her"

Kazumi came out of the jet and backflip woman waves at her.

"Hi, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "I knew you would come"

"Thanks, flippy" said Kazumi. "Come to the baggage claim to pick up my suitcase"

"I sure will, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

They went to the baggage claim to get Kazumi's suitcase. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Birthday Present

Kazumi Evans is now at Bueno Aires, Argentina. She will be going to backflip woman's house as a matter of fact. Backflip woman wants Kazumi to get naked at home. She will give her a birthday present since she has recently turned 28 as in Kazumi. Backflip woman has a made a birthday present before Kazumi comes. Let's hope that Kazumi will like her present.

"I'm glad you came to Argentina, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

"Thanks, flippy" said Kazumi. "Let's go get my suitcase now"

At the baggage claim, Kazumi's suitcase came out and she picked it up.

"Come on, Kazumi, let's go to my house" said backflip woman.

"Okay, flippy" said Kazumi.

At backflip woman's house, backflip woman and Kazumi went inside the house.

"This is my house, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "I made a commercial where I do flips"

"That is cool, flippy" said Kazumi. "In fact, I saw that commercial"

"Kazumi, I want you to get naked" said backflip woman.

Kazumi takes off her clothes and got naked.

"So, how old are you?" Backflip woman asked.

"I am 28, flippy" said Kazumi. "I had a birthday party yesterday"

"That sounds nice" said backflip woman. "I made you a birthday present"

"Can I open it?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure, you can, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

Kazumi opens her presents and sees that it was a toy that is shape like a penis.

"You gave me a dildo?" Kazumi asked.

"I sure did, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

"I love it" said Kazumi. "How do you use them?"

"You just put some lube on it and then you put it on your pussy" said backflip woman.

"Okay, I'll try it" said Kazumi. "I have to put a letter of my name in it"

She wrote a letter K on her dildo with a marker. Then, she put some lube on her dildo and puts it in her vagina.

"How was it, Kazumi?" Backflip woman asked.

"The dildo looks fantastic" said Kazumi. "This reminds me of penetrate"

She like to thank backflip woman to give her a dildo as her birthday present. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	4. Naked Party Part 1

Backflip woman will be having a naked party at her house. Her friends will be coming over as a matter. Kazumi Evans has invited them for the party. They will be stripping down naked just before the party starts. They will like to come over for the party of course. Let's hope that backflip woman's friends will come to her house in time for the party.

"Flippy, we are having a party today" said Kazumi.

"Did you invite your friends for it?" Backflip woman asked.

"I sure did, flippy" said Kazumi. "In fact, they will be here just in time for the party"

"All right, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

A little later at the party, they saw their friends came over to the house. Tara Strong, Ashleigh Ball, Tabitha St. Germain, Shannon Chan-Kent, Rebecca Shoichet and Andrea Libman.

"Hi, girls" said Kazumi. "Thank you to come over to the party"

"No problem, Kazumi" said Andrea. "We like to come over here"

"Same here, Andrea" said Kazumi. "I want all of you to get naked"

"We sure will, Kazumi" said Ashleigh.

They took off their clothes.

"Now we can begin the naked party" said backflip woman.

The naked party for Kazumi begins.

"Thank you for making me a naked party, flippy" said Kazumi.

"Anytime, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "We can see our ass and pussy"

"I have a strong bladder" said Kazumi.

"Me too, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "We always take care of them"

"I hate having a weak bladder" said Kazumi.

"Weak bladders are bad, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "We won't want them to be weak"

"This is the best party ever" said Ashleigh.

"I am glad you like the naked party, Ashleigh" said backflip woman. "We are friends"

"I am your big fan, flippy" said Tara.

"We saw you on TV" said Andrea.

"Thanks, girls" said backflip woman. "We are best friends"

"We can have fun at the party of course" said Kazumi.

"That is true, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

The naked party for Kazumi is a big success. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	5. Naked Party Part 2

The naked party at backflip woman's house is a huge success. The party will go on as a matter of fact. All of her friends came to party and stripped naked. Backflip woman and her friends are enjoying the naked party of course. Her friends already saw Kazumi's birthday present in which it was a dildo. Let's hope that the naked party will go on.

"That was nice that my friends can see my dildo, flippy" said Kazumi.

"No problem, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "In fact, the naked party is a big success"

"I agree with you" said Kazumi. "I can see my ass and my pussy"

"Same here, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "Girls, did you enjoyed my commercial that I made?"

"I sure have, flippy" said Tara. "I watched it when I was home"

"Me too, Tara" said Andrea. "Did you wear your underwear in it?"

"I sure have, Andrea" said backflip woman. "That is a picture of me and the crew of my commercial"

"That is nice of them, flippy" said Ashleigh.

"I have been working hard on my shooting before it airs on TV" said backflip woman.

"Flippy, do you want to spank my ass?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "Hold still"

"Okay, flippy" said Kazumi.

Backflip woman spanked Kazumi's butt hard.

"Now, you spank mine" said backflip woman.

"You got it, flippy" said Kazumi.

She spanked backflip woman's butt.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

"No problem, flippy" said Kazumi. "I like coming over to your house"

"Same as our friends" said backflip woman.

"We can come over to your house again anytime we like" said Tara.

"That is true, Tara" said backflip woman. "You can spend the night with me"

"That sounds wonderful, flippy" said Andrea.

"You girls can sleep on the floor and I will sleep on my bed" said backflip woman.

"This is best naked party ever!" said Ashleigh exciting.

"It is, Ashleigh" said backflip woman. "The party is the best event at my house"

Backflip woman and her friends likes the naked party. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. Naked Party Part 3

The naked party at backflip woman's house is a big success. Backflip woman's friends are going to leave her house after the party ends as a matter of fact. Her friends will put their clothes before they leave. They can't leave her house naked of course. They will spend the night at a hotel room. Let's hope that her friends will leave her house.

"That was a great party, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

"It sure was, flippy" said Kazumi. "Our friends are getting ready to leave your house"

"Did they have a good time at the party, Kazumi?" Backflip woman asked.

"They sure did, flippy" said Kazumi. "In fact, they are now putting on their clothes"

"The naked party has come to an end, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

"Flippy, thank you for inviting us to come over to your house" said Andrea.

"No problem, Andrea" said backflip woman.

"That's nice of you, flippy" said Ashleigh.

"Thanks, Ashleigh" said backflip woman. "Are you going to spend the night at a hotel?"

"We sure are, flippy" said Ashleigh.

"Girls, I would like to thank you to come over to my house for the naked party" said backflip woman.

"We can't wait to see you again, flippy" said Tara.

"We are going to wait for the cab to come pick us up" said Andrea.

"That sounds great, Andrea" said Kazumi. "I'm staying here at backflip woman's house"

"Cool, Kazumi" said Ashleigh.

They saw the cab came to backflip woman's house to pick up her house.

"We better go now, Kazumi" said Tara. "Thank you for the party"

"It was nice to see you, Tara" said Kazumi.

"See you later, Kazumi and flippy" said Andrea.

"Bye, girls" said backflip woman.

Her friends went to the cab and left her house.

"They are gone now, Kazumi" said backflip woman. "We better go to bed now"

"We can sleep together in your bed, flippy" said Kazumi.

They went to their bed and backflip woman turns off the lights.

"Good night, flippy" said Kazumi.

"Good night, Kazumi" said backflip woman.

They are now fast asleep naked. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. Back to School

The daughters of Backflip Woman and Kazumi Evans are getting ready to go back to school. Their mom will be dropping them off as a matter of fact. Their daughters going to brush their teeth and put their clothes on and brought their school supplies. They put them in their backpack in case they need them. Let's hope that their daughters will have a great day at school.

"Have a great day at school" said backflip woman.

"I sure will, mom" said Flippy's daughter.

"Same for you" said Kazumi.

"Okay, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

Their moms left school and went to work.

"Hi" said Kazumi's daughter. "We are at school"

"Yes, we are" said Flippy's daughter. "Our moms are going to be busy"

"And so are we" said Kazumi's daughter. "In fact, we better get to class"

In class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Good morning, students" said the teacher. "Did you have a wonderful summer break?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Kazumi's daughter. "I went to Toronto with my family"

"That's nice of you" said the teacher.

"No problem, ma'am" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I went to Miami with my family" said Flippy's daughter. "We are the light skinned Hispanic family"

"That's a great place" said the teacher. "I have an assignment for you now"

She gave the assignments to her students and they began doing them. Then, they turned their assignments to their teacher so she can grade them.

"Not a bad assignment at all" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We didn't miss a single answer" said Flippy's daughter.

"If we did, then we would fail the assignment" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I don't want that to happen" said Flippy's daughter.

"Me either" said Kazumi's daughter. "We always have to do our assignment"

"I agree with you" said Flippy's assignment. "We can relax for a bit"

"That's a great idea" said Kazumi's daughter. "I hope we can have a great day at school"

"I hope so too" said Flippy's daughter. "We won't let our moms down"

The teacher begins to grade their assignment. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	8. Science Test

The daughters of Backflip Woman and Kazumi Evans are getting ready to take the science test. They have studied hard before the test as a matter of fact. They don't want to be cheating in the test. We would fail the test if they cheat. They wouldn't miss a single question. Let's hope that they can do good on their test.

"Have a good day at school" said backflip woman.

"I sure will, mom" said her daughter.

"Same as you" said Kazumi.

"Okay, mom" said Kazumi's daughter. "See you later"

Their moms left school and went to work.

"Hi" said Flippy's daughter.

"We had a great day at school yesterday" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We have a science test today" said Flippy's daughter. "In fact, our mom helped us before the test"

"I hope we can do good on the science test" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I hope so too" said Flippy's daughter. "We better get to class"

At class, they saw their teacher came in.

"Hola, kids" said the teacher.

"Hi, ma'am" said Kazumi's daughter. "We had a good day at school today"

"I agree with you" said Flippy's daughter.

"Did you study for the science test?" The teacher asked.

"We sure did, ma'am" said Flippy's daughter.

"That's great, I have a science test with me" said the teacher.

She gave the science test to her students and they began doing it. Later, they put their science test on the teacher's desk so she can grade them.

"We didn't miss a single question" said Flippy's daughter.

"We would fail the test if we did" said Kazumi's daughter.

"That is true" said Kazumi's daughter.

"You haven't see my mom yet" said Flippy's daughter.

"No, I haven't" said Kazumi's daughter. "Where is she working at?"

"She works at the stripped club" said Flippy's daughter. "I'm her daughter"

"I can see backflip woman one day" said Kazumi's daughter.

"She is my mom" said Flippy's daughter. "I'm Marie Bradford"

"We can relax for a bit" said Kazumi's daughter.

The teacher began to grade the science test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	9. Test Results

Backflip Woman's daughter and Kazumi Evans's daughter have finished their science test. The teacher is grading the test as a matter of fact. The girls will be looking at their results once the teacher has finished grading their test. The girls are having lunch right now at the cafeteria. Let's hope that the girls can see the grade on their science test.

"I like sitting down with you during lunch" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Thank you for having lunch with me" said Flippy's daughter.

"No problem" said Kazumi's daughter. "In fact, we are going to see the results of our science test"

"Yes, that is after lunch" said Flippy's daughter.

"I am hope I don't get a bad grade" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I hope not" said Flippy's daughter.

They heard the bell rang as it is time to go back to class.

"Lunch is over" said Flippy's daughter.

The girls left the cafeteria and starts walking back to their classroom.

"That was a good lunch" said Kazumi's daughter.

"It sure was" said Flippy's daughter. "We have been studied hard for the science test"

"I agree with you" said Kazumi's daughter. "It is important to study before we can take the test"

The girls went back to their class and takes their seats.

"We are back in class now" said Flippy's daughter.

"Here comes our teacher with our test grade" said Kazumi's daughter.

The teacher gave the students the test where she graded them and the girls looks at them.

"I got a B plus" said Flippy's daughter. "I did fine on the test"

"I have an A minus" said Kazumi's daughter. "I did put a few wrong answers on mine"

"Ma'am, did some of the students failed the test?" Flippy's daughter asked.

"Yes" said the teacher. "They are James, Ben, Kim, Mike and Lauren"

"What grade do they get?" Kazumi's daughter.

"3 got a D minus and 2 got an F" said the teacher.

"They would be in detention soon" said Flippy's daughter.

The girls have recently passed their science test. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	10. Detention

Some of the students from Kazumi's daughter's and Flippy's daughter have failed the science test. They will be staying in detention as a matter of fact. 3 got a D minus and 2 got an F. James, Ben, Kim, Mike and Lauren are the five students who failed the science test. Let's hope that they stay in the detention room and not be allowed to leave.

"Where am I?" Lauren asked.

"You have been taking to the detention room by the principal after you fail the test" said the mean teacher.

"How come?" Lauren asked.

"Because you got a D minus on your test" said the mean teacher. "In fact, you are not allowed to leave the detention"

"Lauren, are you upset that the mean teacher yells at you?" Kim asked.

"Yes, Kim" said Lauren. "I can't leave the detention because the mean teacher told me"

"He was mean to me as well, Lauren" said Kim.

"Girls, how can a teacher be mean to us?" Ben asked.

"I have no idea, Ben" said Lauren.

"All right, Lauren" said Ben. "The door is locked since we can't leave detention"

"I agree with you, Ben" said Lauren.

"I hate detention" said Kim.

"Same here" said Lauren.

"Detentions is a terrible place" said Mike. "I got an F on my science test"

"Same here" said James. "Ben got a D minus on his test"

"I got an F on mine like you two, boys" said Kim.

"Quiet down, kids!" yelled the mean teacher.

The kids stopped stopping remains quiet.

"Thank you" said the mean teacher. "I have had with you kids for arguing at the detention"

"We are sorry, sir" said Lauren.

"Sorry doesn't cut, young lady" said the mean teacher. "I have the keys and you won't get them from me"

He puts the keys for the door in his drawer and closes it.

"I locked the keys for the door in the drawer" said the mean teacher. "I have the keys for the drawer and you won't get it"

The kids are staying in the detention. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	11. Fire Drill

Backflip Woman's daughter Marie and Kazumi's daughter are having a good day at school. They will have a fire drill as a matter of fact. The girls will remember what to do during the fire drill. They will be walking slowly with the rest of students and will evacuate the building. Let's hope that the fire drill will be a success for the girls.

"We are having a great day, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We sure are" said Marie. "We have a fire drill today"

"I heard about that, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "Is that the one where we evacuated from the school building?"

"That is true" said Marie. "In fact, we are going to walk slowly like the rest of the students"

"Okay, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "There won't be a real fire here"

"Not today" said Marie.

They heard the fire bell rang and it is time for the students to evacuate the school.

"Time to evacuate, students" said the teacher.

"Okay, ma'am" said Marie.

The students left the classroom and began to evacuate the school building.

"This is only the drill, kids" said the teacher. "Don't be upset"

"We are almost out of school, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We sure are" said Marie.

The students went outside of the school building.

"We are now outside, students" said the teacher. "We are going to stay out until the fire drill ends"

After the fire drill, the kids are starting to go back inside the school building.

"That was not a bad fire drill" said Kazumi's daughter. "Wasn't it, Marie"

"It sure wasn't" said Marie. "We can now relax at the classroom"

"I agree with you, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "There was no real fire during the fire drill"

The girls went back inside the school.

"That was a lot of students outside, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I know that" said Marie. "We can do it again one day"

"I hope so too, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

The girls went back to their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	12. Park

Maria Elena Bradford also known as backflip woman and Kazumi Evans are going to take their daughters to the park. They will be keep an eye on the bullies as a matter of fact. The bullies can be mean and rude to them. Their moms don't want that to happen. Let's hope that their daughters will have a great day at the park.

"Marie, time to go to the park" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie. "I don't want to go out naked"

"Exactly, Marie" said Maria. "In fact, I have iron your clothes so you can get dressed"

"I am excited to go to the park with my friend" said Marie.

"Same here, Marie" said Maria.

Marie went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then, she spits the toothpaste out of her mouth and puts her toothbrush away. Finally, she put on her clean house and getting ready to go to the park.

"I am ready, mom" said Marie.

"Okay, Marie" said Maria. "Let's go to the park"

At the park, they saw Kazumi Evans and her daughter came.

"Hi, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Hi, Maria" said Kazumi. "I brought my daughter with me"

"That's great, Kazumi" said Maria. "There is a playground here"

"Go have fun, girls" said Kazumi.

"We will, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

At the playground, the girls saw the bullies came over and bullied them.

"What are you doing at the playground, girls?" The bully asked.

"We came here to play" said Maria.

"The playground is for little kids only" said the other bully.

"We can go to the playground whatever we want" said Kazumi's daughter.

"You are too old to go to the playground" said the bully.

"Mom!" Marie yelled.

"What is going on here?" Maria asked.

"The bullies are bullying us" said Marie.

"The securities will take care of them" said Maria.

The securities came and took the bullies away.

"Are they gone now?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Marie" said Maria. "They are gone"

"Thanks, mom" said Marie.

The girls are having fun at the playground. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	13. Lockdown Drill

Backflip Woman's daughter Marie and Kazumi's daughter are back at school from Thanksgiving break. They will have a lockdown drill in class as a matter of fact. The lockdown drill is where the students stays in class and the doors will be locked and the windows will be covered of course. Let's hope that the students will do good on the lockdown drill.

"Have a good day at school, girls" said Kazumi.

"We sure will, mom" said her daughter. "See you later"

Their mom left school and went to work.

"We had a good Thanksgiving break" said Marie.

"We sure did, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "In fact, we have a lockdown drill"

"I heard about that" said Marie.

"We are going to stay in our class" said Kazumi's daughter.

"And the door will be shut" said Marie. "Let's go to class"

In class, Marie and Kazumi's daughter took their seats and the teacher came.

"Welcome back, students" said the teacher. "I hope you have a wonderful time on your Thanksgiving break"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Marie.

"We have a lockdown drill today" said the teacher.

"Is that the one where the doors are locked and the windows are covered?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"It sure is" said the teacher.

She closed the door, locks it and closes the window.

"It's lockdown drill time" said the teacher.

"Are we going to stay in the classroom, ma'am?" Marie asked.

"Yes, Marie" said the teacher. "This is a drill by the way"

"We know that, ma'am" said Marie. "I won't leave the class during the lockdown"

"Same here, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"That is true" said the teacher. "We are staying in class in case a criminal is there"

After the lockdown, the teacher unlocks the door and opens the window.

"Great job on the lockdown, students" said the teacher.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Marie. "Thank goodness that it was only a drill"

"We didn't get out of class" said Kazumi's daughter.

"The doors were locked" said Marie.

Marie and the rest of the students began doing their assignments. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	14. Math Test

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are getting to do another test. They are going to do a different test as a matter of fact. They will be doing a math test since the girls have already studied for it. They didn't want to fail the test of course. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will be having a good math test.

"Have a good day at school, girls" said Kazumi.

"I sure will, mom" said Kazumi's daughter. "See you later"

Their moms left school and went to work.

"We have a math test today" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We have studied for it before we can take it" said Marie.

"I agree with you, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "In fact, we will have a good test"

"I hope so too" said Marie. "We better get to class now or else we will be late"

"Okay, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

They went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "Just in time"

"That is true" said Marie. "Here comes our teacher now"

They their saw their teacher came inside.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Today, we have a math test"

"We have studied for it, ma'am" said Kazumi's daughter.

"That's great" said the teacher. "I have the math test here so I can give it to you"

"Okay, ma'am" said Marie.

She gave the math test to them and they began doing their test. Later, they returned their math test so the teacher can grade them.

"All finished, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "We didn't miss a single question"

"I agree with you" said Marie. "If we did, then we would fail the test"

"That is true, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "We can stay in our seats when we are waiting for our teacher to finish grading our test"

"That is nice of my teacher" said Marie. "I hope I can get a good grade"

"I hope so too, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "We can relax for a bit"

The teacher began grading the math test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	15. Bath Time

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now back home from school. Maria also known as backflip woman is getting ready to give them a bath as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. She will wash all of the girls' body parts including vagina. Let's hope that Maria will give the girls a bath and wash their body parts.

"Time for a bath now, girls" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

Maria took the girls to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, girls" said Maria. "I am going to bring the body wash and shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said Marie.

"I sure will, Marie" said Maria.

She left the bathroom and got the body wash and a shampoo.

"Kazumi, I am going to wash the girls in the tub" said Maria.

"That's great, Maria" said Kazumi. "Be sure that you washed them good"

"I sure will, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing the girls"

"Make sure that you don't touch their genitals" said Kazumi.

"I sure won't" said Maria. "I don't want that to happen"

"I know you don't, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Time to wash the girls now" said Maria.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing the girls. Then, she took them out of the tub and dries them with a towel. Finally, she put their pajamas on and brushes their teeth"

"Make sure that you brush your teeth girls" said Maria.

"We sure will, mom" said Marie.

"That is a good bath for us" said Kazumi's daughter.

"It sure is" said Marie. "My mom did good at washing us"

"Good thing that she didn't touch our genitals" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We don't want that to happen" said Marie.

"That is true" said Kazumi's daughter.

After they brushed their teeth, Marie and Kazumi's daughter and Maria turns off the lights.

"Have a good night, girls" said Maria.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	16. Church

Maria, Kazumi and their daughters are getting ready to go to church. They will be getting dressed before they can go there as a matter of fact. They don't want to go to church without their clothes on of course. They have finished eating breakfast with their moms. Let's hope that the girls will go to church with their moms.

"Good morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, Marie" said Maria. "Time to have breakfast"

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

The girls went to the table and have breakfast with their moms. Then, they put on clothes and left the house.

"Time to go to church, girls" said Kazumi.

"Let's go, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

At church, the girls and their moms arrived there and they got off the car. Then, they took their seat.

"It's almost Christmas Eve, mom" said Marie.

"It sure is, Marie" said Maria. "In fact, we are in the nice list"

"We sure are, mom" said Marie. "I can see our priest coming inside the church"

"Same here, Marie" said Maria.

They saw the priest went inside the church.

"Welcome to church" said the priest. "I hope you will have a wonderful holiday today"

"We sure will, sir" said Marie. "We are in our seats already"

"That's great, young lady" said the priest. "I want you to stay in your seat"

"Okay, sir" said Marie.

"The mass will now begin" said the priest.

After the mass, the girls and their moms are now leaving church.

"Good mass for us, mom" said Marie.

"The priest is nice, Marie" said Maria. "It is a good place to have mass during the holidays"

"That is true, mom" said Marie.

"I have never been to this church before" said Kazumi.

"I have, Kazumi" said Maria. "I went to church with my daughter every Sunday"

"That is nice of you, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Maria. "We better get home now"

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi. "It is Christmas Eve by the way"

They went to the car and drives back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	17. Christmas

Kazumi, Maria and their daughters are waking up from their bed. They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and puts away their toothbrush. The girls are getting ready to open their Christmas presents as a matter of fact. Let's hope that the girls will opened their Christmas presents at home.

"Good morning, girls" said Maria.

"Good morning, mom" said Marie.

"Merry Christmas, girls" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, ma'am" said Marie. "I didn't know that it is Christmas today"

"Did Santa come when we were asleep?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"He sure did, honey" said Kazumi. "In fact, the Christmas presents is under the tree"

"Okay, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

The girls went there and they began opening their Christmas presents.

"I got a new CD player" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Nice present" said Marie. "I got a new tablet"

"That is a good Christmas present, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"It sure is" said Marie. "I can use my tablet when I am at home"

"That is true, honey" said Maria. "We would like to thank Santa to bring our presents"

"Santa Claus is a nice person" said Marie.

"He sure is, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "He is also puts us on the nice list"

"That is true" said Kazumi. "You girls got your Christmas presents"

"We sure did, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Girls, we got something for you in your stocking" said Maria.

"Let's see what it is, mom" said Marie.

The girls looked under their stocking and saw some gift cards and a journal.

"A gift card and a journal" said Marie. "Thanks, mom"

"You're welcome, honey" said Maria. "You can write down on your journal"

"We sure can, mom" said Marie. "I love my journal"

"Same here, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "Of course, it a good Christmas for us"

"I agree with you" said Marie. "Christmas can only happen once a year"

"That's right, Marie" said Maria. "I hope you like your Christmas presents"

"Thanks, mom" said Marie.

The girls liked their Christmas presents. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	18. Boxing Day

Maria, Kazumi and their daughters are getting ready to go to Canada. They will be celebrating Boxing Day with Kazumi's friends as a matter of fact. They are going to pack up their clothes before they can go to Canada. It will be cold in Canada of course. They will get their jacket in case they are cold. Let's hope that they will go to Canada to celebrate Boxing Day.

"Good morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, girls" said Maria. "We are going to Canada today"

"For what, mom?" Marie asked.

"Because we are celebrating Boxing Day" said Maria. "In fact, Kazumi invites us to come over to her house"

"Are we going to see her friends?" Marie asked.

"Yes, honey" said Maria. "We brought our jackets so we can wear it in case it gets cold there"

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

They began packing their clothes in their suitcases and they put them in the car.

"Time to go to Canada" said Kazumi.

At the airport, the plane departs Bueno Aires and Kazumi, Maria and their daughters they their seatbelt on.

"We will get to see my friends, girls" said Kazumi. "They lived in Vancouver"

"Okay, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We will arrive in Canada soon" said Maria. "We can sleep for a bit"

Later, the plane arrives at the airport in Vancouver and Kazumi and Maria and their daughters got off the jet.

"That was a nice flight, Kazumi" said Maria. "I had a good nap"

"Same here, Maria" said Kazumi.

They went to the baggage claim to pick up their suitcases. Then, some of Kazumi's friends are here to pick up Maria and her daughter.

"Hi, girls" said Kazumi. "Happy Boxing Day"

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Andrea. "I'm glad you came over here"

They went to the car and drives to Kazumi's house.

"Here we are, girls" said Kazumi. "Welcome to my house"

"I love this place" said Maria.

"You will like it, Maria" said Kazumi.

They got off the car and went inside and takes off their jacket. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	19. Going Home

Maria, Kazumi and their daughters are getting ready to go back home. They have a great time in Canada as a matter of fact. They have spent the night at Kazumi's house of course. They are packing up their bags as they getting to go back to Argentina where Maria lives. Let's that Maria and her friends will go back home to Argentina.

"We had a wonderful time in Canada, Kazumi" said Maria.

"I agree with you, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, I am going to miss Canada"

"You'll come back here one day, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi. "I can come over to Canada at anytime"

They left Kazumi's house and went to the airport.

"It's going to be a long flight tonight" said Kazumi's daughter.

"That's right, honey" said Kazumi. "It is going to be a while to go back to Argentina"

"The pilot has the pillow and a blanket to sleep" said Maria.

"That's nice of him, Maria" said Kazumi. "I hope he will let us use it"

"He sure will, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Let's wait for our jet to arrive" said Kazumi.

Later, the jet came and Kazumi, Maria and their daughters went in there and took their seats. Then, the jet departs the airport in Vancouver.

"Here you go, ladies" said the pilot. "A pillow and a blanket will help you sleep"

"Thank you, sir" said Kazumi. "You are nice"

"I will let you know when we arrive in Buenos Aires" said the pilot.

"All right, sir" said Kazumi.

"It is going to be a long trip back home" said Marie.

"I know, honey" said Maria. "I'll wake you up when we arrived"

Hours later, the jet arrives at the airport in Buenos Aires.

"You two, wake up" said Maria. "We are back in Argentina.

The rest woke up and got off the jet.

"Have a wonderful flight, ladies" said the pilot.

"You two, sir" said Maria. "See you later"

They got their suitcases from the baggage claim and they drive back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	20. Kerry's Nightmare

Kerry is now at Maria's house in Argentina with Kazumi, Maria and their daughters. She will be going to bed with them as a matter of fact. She will be sleeping herself of course. Kerry will have a nightmare of her going to school naked. She didn't like it all. Let's hope that Kerry will fast asleep and have a nightmare.

"Time for bed now, Kerry" said Maria.

"Okay, ma'am" said Kerry.

Kerry went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and putting her pajamas on.

"Are your teeth clean, Kerry?" Maria asked.

"They sure are, ma'am" said Kerry. "In fact, I brush my teeth everyday"

"That is true, Kerry" said Maria. "You also have school tomorrow"

Kerry went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, Maria" said Kerry.

"Good night, Kerry" said Maria.

Kerry went asleep and the dream begins with Maria waking up Kerry.

"Time to get up, Kerry" said Maria.

"Okay, Maria" said Kerry.

She got up in bed and brushed her teeth.

"I will drop you off in school so, you won't be late" said Maria.

"I won't be late, Maria" said Kerry.

After she brushed her teeth, Kerry brought her backpack and went to the car with Maria.

"Now, Kerry, I want you to behave at school" said Maria.

"I sure will, Maria" said Kerry.

"I hope you will do good on your assignments" said Maria. "I also don't want you to be fighting"

"I sure won't" said Kerry. "I am the nice student"

They arrived at school and Maria drops off Kerry.

"Have a good day at school, Kerry" said Maria.

"See you later, Maria" said Kerry.

Maria left school went to school. Then, Kerry went to class and took her seat.

"I am here in school now" said Kerry.

Then, the students are laughing at her.

"What is wrong?" Kerry asked.

She saw she was naked at school and woke up screaming.

"What's wrong, Kerry?" Maria asked.

"I was naked at school" said Kerry.

"I'll hug you, Kerry" said Maria.

Maria hugs at Kerry. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	21. Another Math Test

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now getting ready to do another math test. They have already done their first math test as a matter of fact. They will do a good job on their next math test of course. They will not cheat the test as they don't want to fail the test. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will do good on their math test.

"Have a good day at school, Marie" said Maria.

"I sure will, mom" said Marie. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Today, we have another math test" said Marie.

"I hear about that, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "In fact, we have study it before we can take the math test"

"We don't want to fail the test" said Marie.

"We sure don't" said Kazumi's daughter. "I don't like to be cheating during the test"

"Me either" said Marie. "Besides, we are the best students in school"

"I agree with you, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "We better get to class, so we won't be late"

The girls went to their class and took their seats.

"Here are now, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Here comes our teacher" said Marie.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "Did you study for the math test?"

"We sure did, ma'am" said Marie.

"That's great, Marie" said the teacher. "I have the math test with me"

She gave the test to her students and they began doing it.

"Begin your test, students" said the teacher.

Later, the students finished their math test, and they gave it to their teacher.

"Not a bad test, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We didn't miss a single question" said Marie.

"We would fail the test if we do, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I am going to get a better grade" said Marie.

"Same here" said Kazumi's daughter. "We have been studied hard for the math test"

"I will do good on my test" said Marie.

"I hope so, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

The girls are resting for a bit after their test. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	22. Another Bath Time

Kerry is now getting ready to give Marie and Kazumi's daughter a bath. Kerry will remember what to wash as a matter of fact. She usually takes a shower at home of course. She will try not to touch their vagina as she tries to wash them by the way. Let's hope that Kerry can wash Kazumi's daughter and Marie in the tub.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Kerry.

"Okay, Kerry" said Marie.

Kerry took them to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I could see your vagina, you two" said Kerry.

"I can see that, Kerry" said Kazumi's daughter. "In fact, I like to see my vagina"

"Same here" said Marie.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Kerry. "I am going to get the body wash and a shampoo"

"Okay, Kerry" said Kazumi's daughter.

Kerry left the bathroom and brought out the body wash and a shampoo.

"I am washing the girls, Maria" said Kerry.

"That's great, Kerry" said Maria. "Be sure you wash their genitals good"

"I sure will, Maria" said Kerry. "I don't want to touch them"

"All right, Kerry" said Maria. "Just be careful with that"

"Time to wash the girls now" said Kerry.

Kerry went back to the bathroom and began washing the girls.

"It is a good bath, Kerry" said Marie.

"I know that, girls" said Kerry. "I am good at washing you two"

After their bath, Kerry got the girls out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"You are now clean, girls" said Kerry. "Don't forget to brush your teeth good"

"We sure can, Kerry" said Kazumi's daughter.

The girls began to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now, Kerry" said Marie.

"That's great, girls" said Kerry. "Time for bed now, you two"

The girls went to bed and Kerry turns off the lights.

"Good night, Kerry" said the girls.

"Good night, girls" said Kerry.

The girls went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	23. Taking a Shower

Maria, Kazumi and Kerry's mom are now getting ready to take a shower. They will have a good shower as a matter of fact. They are going to wash themselves good of course. They will wash their body parts including their vagina and their hair. They are good at washing themselves. Let's hope that Maria and her friends will have a good shower.

"The girls are now in bed" said Maria. "Time for us to take a shower"

They went to the bathroom, take off their clothes and went to the shower.

"This is a nice shower for us" said Kazumi.

"I know that, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"I can see my vagina" said Kerry's mom.

"Same here" said Maria. "I can also see my pubic hair"

"We are naked on the day we were born" said Kazumi.

"We sure are" said Maria. "Nice warm water"

"I have brought the body wash and the shampoo" said Kazumi.

"That's great, Kazumi" said Maria. "We can't have a shower without our body wash"

"Exactly, Maria" said Kazumi. "Make sure we can wash our body parts good"

"We sure can, Kazumi" said Kerry's mom. "Time to wash ourselves now"

She brought out the body wash and they began washing their body parts. Then, she got out the shampoo and wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the shower and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a good shower, Maria" said Kazumi.

"We are clean now" said Maria. "Let's put our pajamas on"

They put their pajamas on.

"I'm look comfortable now, Maria" said Kerry's mom.

"Same here" said Kazumi. "Time to brush our teeth"

The ladies are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean" said Maria.

"We brush our everyday" said Kazumi.

"That is true, Kazumi" said Maria. "Time for bed now"

They went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, you two" said Maria.

The ladies went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	24. Washing Her Dog

Maria is now getting ready to wash her dog. Her dog is her best friend as a matter of fact. She will wash him good of course. Maria will remember which one to wash on her dog. She has not washed her dog in a long time. She will try to wash him as much as possible. Let's hope that Maria will wash her dog good.

"Time to wash my dog now" said Maria.

She brought her dog, fill up the water in a bucket and she put her dog in.

"Please, stay, I'll be right back" said Maria.

She brought out some stuff to wash her dog.

"Maria, what are you doing?" Kazumi asked.

"I am washing my dog" said Maria.

"That's great, Maria" said Kazumi. "In fact, you should be careful which item you got to wash your dog"

"I sure will, Kazumi" said Maria. "I think I got the right ones"

"I could see that" said Kazumi. "Make sure that you don't use the wrong one"

"I sure won't" said Maria.

"That's great" said Kazumi. "I don't usually get the wrong items for my items"

"Same here" said Marie. "Mom, I hope you wash our dog"

"Time to wash him now" said Maria.

She went back outside and began washing her dog.

"It will be a while to wash her dog" said Kazumi.

"I hope so, Kazumi" said Marie.

Later, Maria came with a towel and dries up her dog.

"How was it, Maria?" Kazumi asked.

"It was good" said Maria. "I didn't do any mistakes at all"

"That's good, mom" said Marie.

"I washed our dog good" said Maria. "I would not bring any items when I give him a bath"

"That is true, mom" said Marie. "It's important to wash our dog"

"Exactly, honey" said Maria. "I will wash him everyday"

"We don't want him to have insects" said Marie.

"We would take him to the clinic if he does" said Maria. "I will always take care of him"

They hugged her dog for washing him. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	25. Washing the Clothes

Maria also known as backflip woman is getting ready to wash her clothes. She will be taking off her white underwear as a matter of fact. She will be naked when she washes her clothes of course. She can play with her sex toy as she got it for her 16th birthday. Let's hope that Maria can wash her clothes when she's naked.

"Time to wash my clothes now" said Maria.

She took off her clothes including her underwear and put them in the washing machine. Then, she turns on the machine and her clothes began to wash.

"I'm washing my clothes, Kazumi" said Maria.

"That's great, Maria" said Kazumi. "I am having sex with my husband"

"All right, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I am washing your clothes as well"

"Thanks, Maria" said Kazumi.

"No problem, Kazumi" said Maria.

Then, she saw Kazumi's husband putting his penis on Kazumi's pussy.

"Our clothes will be clean soon" said Maria. "Kazumi is looking good naked and so am I"

She brought her sex toy from her room and went back to the laundry room.

"I will play with my dildo after I put the clothes in the dryer" said Maria.

She heard the washing machine bell and puts the clothes in the dryer and turns it on.

"Time to play with my dildo now" said Maria.

She put some liquid on her dildo and she began playing with it.

"It feels good" said Maria. "I can feel that I'm having sex"

"Maria, can I use it when you are finish?" Kazumi asked.

"Sure" said Maria.

"I can also see my boobs" said Kazumi.

"Me too" said Maria. "I sure love being naked at home"

"Me too" said Kazumi. "We love being naked on the day when we were born"

"Exactly, Kazumi" said Maria.

Later, Maria gave her dildo to Kazumi and she plays with it. Then, Maria got out the basket and puts the clothes in the basket and cleans out the lint.

"Our clothes are clean now" said Maria.

Maria worked hard on washing the clothes. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	26. Maria's Son's Bath

Maria is getting ready to wash her son. She has recently given her daughter a bath as a matter of fact. She will be giving her son a bath of course. She will remember which one to wash. She'll try to be gentle while washing his genitals without making a mistake. Let's hope that Maria will be washing her son in the tub.

"It's time for you to take a bath now, young man" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said her son.

He went to the bathroom, took off his clothes and went to the bathtub.

"I'll be right back" said Maria. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"All right, mom" said her son.

His mom left the bathroom and brought out the body wash and the shampoo.

"Marie, I am washing your brother" said Maria.

"I can see that, mom" said Marie. "Be sure you wash my brother's genitals gently"

"I sure will, Marie" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing you two"

"Thanks, mom" said Marie. "I am in my pajamas now"

"That's great, Marie" said Maria. "Be sure you brush your teeth good"

"I can do that, mom" said Marie.

"Thanks, honey" said Maria. "Time to wash my son now"

She went back to the bathroom and began using the body wash to wash her son including his penis. Then, she brought out the shampoo and wash her son's hair. Finally, she took him out of the tub and dries him with a towel.

"Nice bath, mom" said her son.

"I'm glad you like your bath, honey" said Maria. "Time to brush your teeth now"

"I will do that, mom" said her son.

He brought his toothbrush and toothpaste to brush his teeth. Then, he spit the toothpaste out of his mouth and puts away his toothbrush.

"My teeth are clean now" said her son.

"That is wonderful, honey" said Maria. "Time for bed now"

Her kids went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said her son.

"Good night, honey" said Maria.

Her kids are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	27. Maria Takes a Shower

Maria is now getting ready to take a shower. She had given her son a bath as a matter of fact. She will be having a good shower of course. She will remember what to wash during her shower. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina and her hair. Let's hope that Maria will be washing herself in the shower.

"Time to take a shower now" said Maria.

"Have a good shower, mom" said Marie.

"I sure will, honey" said Maria.

She went to the bathroom, taking off her clothes and went to the shower.

"Good water here" said Maria. "In fact, the water feels warm to me"

"The door is locked now, mom" said Marie.

"I am naked is why, honey" said Maria.

"Alright, mom" said Marie. "I just wanted to make sure to see if the door is locked"

"Good to bed now, honey" said Maria. "I need to wash my body parts, my pussy and my hair"

"You have a body wash and a shampoo" said Marie.

"Yes, I do, honey" said Maria. "I don't want to take a shower without them"

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

"Time to wash myself" said Maria.

She began washing her body parts including her vagina as she brought out her body wash. Then, she got out her shampoo to wash her hair. Finally, she got out of the shower and dries herself with a towel.

"You can come out now, Marie" said Maria.

She unlocked the door and her daughter came in.

"Why are you covering yourself with a towel?" Marie asked.

"I am currently naked, honey" said Maria. "I am going to sleep with just panties since I decided to show you kids my boobs"

"I already seen them before, mom" said Marie.

"Same here" said her son.

"That's good, you two" said Maria.

She puts on her clean panties.

"Your boobs looking good, mom" said Marie.

"Thanks" said Maria. "Time for bed now"

They went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, honey" said Maria.

Her kids went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	28. Washing Her Dog Again

Maria is now getting ready to wash her dog. She has washed her dog before as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. She will be washing the body parts from her dog including his genitals. She will be careful what she touched. She doesn't want to touch her dog's genitals. Let's hope that Maria will be washing her dog good.

"I'm going to give our dog a bath" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie. "Be careful now"

"I sure will, Marie" said Maria.

She went to the garage, fills up the bucket with water and puts her dog in it.

"I'll be right back" said Maria. "I'm going to get stuff that I need to wash you"

Her dog barks as she left the garage and brought the stuff that she needs to wash her dog.

"I am going to wash our dog" said Maria.

"That's great, mom" said Marie. "Be sure that you wash him good"

"I can do that, Marie" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing our dog"

"I am sure that you didn't get the wrong item to wash our dog" said Marie.

"I didn't" said Maria. "Time to wash our dog now"

She went back to the garage and began washing her dog. She started by washing her dog's body. She brought the body wash for dogs and washes it. Then, she brought out the shampoo for her dog's head and she washes his head. Finally, she got him out to the bucket and dries him with a towel.

"You are clean now" said Maria. "I have worked hard on washing you"

Her dog barks at her.

"You're welcome" said Maria. "I will be washing you"

She left the garage and washed her hands.

"How was it, mom?" Marie asked.

"It was good, honey" said Maria. "I did a good job at washing my dog"

"That's nice of you, mom" said Marie. "It takes time to do that"

Maria is now taking a break for a bit. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	29. Bath for Her Kids

Maria is now getting ready to give her kids a bath. She will try to do good at washing them as a matter of fact. She will remember what to wash of course. She will wash their body parts including their penis and vagina. She will be careful what to touch. Let's hope that Maria will wash her kids in the bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said her son.

She took them to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in a tub.

"Enjoy your bath now, you two" said Maria.

"We sure will, mom" said Marie.

"I have some bath toys for you two" said Maria.

She gave the bath toys to her kids.

"Thanks mom" said her son.

"No problem, you two" said Maria. "In fact, you can't take a bath without your bath toys"

"That is true, mom" said Marie.

"I'll be back, you two" said Maria.

She left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm giving my kids a bath" said Maria.

"That's good, Maria" said Kazumi. "Make sure that you don't touch their penis and vagina"

"I sure won't" said Maria. "I always careful what I am washing"

"You can wash your kids now" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Maria.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing her kids. She starts off with the body parts where she uses the body wash to wash them including their penis and vagina. Then, she got the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How was your bath, you two?" Maria asked.

"It was good, mom" said Marie. "I like taking a bath"

"Same here" said her son.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Maria.

They put their pajamas on and brushed their teeth.

"Make sure that you brushed your teeth" said Maria.

"Sure will, mom" said Marie.

After that, they went to bed and turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, you two" said Maria.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	30. Shower Time

Maria is now getting ready to take a shower. She did a good job at washing her kids as a matter of fact. She will be using the bathroom of course. She already remembers what to wash when she uses the bathroom. She will be washing her body parts including her vagina and her hair. Let's hope that Maria will have a good shower.

"Time for me to take a shower now" said Maria.

She takes off her clothes including her underwear and went to the shower.

"Are you in here, mom?" Marie asked.

"I sure am, honey" said Maria. "In fact, I am taking a shower"

"That's great, mom" said Marie. "Also, is the door locked?"

"It sure is, honey" said Maria. "Stay out of the bathroom"

"Alright, mom" said Marie.

"Is mom using the bathroom?" Her son asked.

"She sure is" said Marie. "She says that we can't go to the bathroom"

"Is that why the door is locked?" Her son asked.

"Yes" said Marie. "Kazumi is watching us"

"She is good at babysitting us" said her son.

"I know" said Marie. "She is nice to take care of us"

In the bathroom, Maria brought the body wash and starts washing herself including her vagina.

"I can see my boobs and my pussy" said Maria.

Then, she brought out the shampoo and washes her hair.

"Mom will be out soon" said Marie.

"I am being patient to use the bathroom" said her son.

They saw Maria came out in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"How was your shower, mom?" Marie asked.

"It was good, honey" said Maria. "The water is warm today"

"That is good, mom" said Marie.

"You can use the bathroom, you two" said Maria.

"Thanks, mom" said Marie.

Her kids went to the bathroom and brush their teeth.

"Thank you for watching my kids" said Maria.

"Anytime, Maria" said Kazumi.

They went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, you two" said Maria.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	31. More Bath

Maria is now getting ready to give her kids a bath. She already took her shower as a matter of fact. She will remember what to do during their bath of course. She will be trying to wash their kids gently. She doesn't want to touch their genitals by the way. Let's hope that her kids will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

Maria took her kids to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Maria. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo

"Hurry back, mom" said Marie.

Maria left the bathroom and brought the body wash and a shampoo.

"What are you doing, Maria?" Kazumi asked.

"I'm giving my kids a bath" said Maria.

"That's great, Maria" said Kazumi. "Be sure that you wash them"

"I sure will, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing my kids"

"Be sure that you touch" said Kazumi.

"I don't want to touch their penis and vagina" said Maria. "I will always carefully what I am washing"

"That's good, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Time to wash my siblings, now" said Maria.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing her kids. She started washing them with washing their body parts including their penis and vagina. Then, she uses the shampoo and washes their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How was your bath, you two?" Maria asked.

"It was good, mom" said Marie.

"I have the pajamas with me" said Maria.

She gave her kids their pajamas and put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, you two" said Maria.

"How was it, Maria?" Kazumi asked.

"It was good" said Maria. "I didn't touch their genitals"

"We brushed our teeth" said Marie. "Time for bed now"

They went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, you two" said Maria.

They went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	32. Dog's Bath

Maria is now getting ready to give her dog a bath. She did a good job on her dog's last bath as a matter of fact. She will do good on her dog's bath of course. She remembers what to do with her dog. She will be washing her dog in a bucket. Let's hope that Maria will dog good.

"Time for a bath now" said Maria.

She began filling the water in the bucket. Then, she brought her dog there and put him in.

"Stay here" said Maria. "I'll be right back"

She went to go the items to wash her dog.

"What are you doing, mom?" Marie asked.

"I'm about to wash our dog, honey" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing our dog"

"That's great, mom" said Marie. "Make sure that you don't use the wrong item"

"I won't, honey" said Maria. "I already have the body wash and shampoo for dogs"

"That's nice of you, mom" said Marie.

"Thanks, honey" said Maria. "I don't wash our dog in the bathroom"

"You never do, mom" said Marie.

"I give him a bath outside" said Maria. "Time to wash my dog now"

"Go do it, mom" said Marie.

"I sure will, honey" said Maria.

She went back outside and started washing her dog. She uses the body wash for dogs washes her dog's body parts. Then, she brought the shampoo for dogs and washes her dog's heads. Finally, she got out him out of the bucket and dries him with a towel.

"Did you like the bath that I gave you?" Maria asked.

Her dog barked.

"That's great" said Maria. "I'm glad you liked your bath"

Maria went back inside.

"How was it, mom?" Marie asked.

"It was good, Marie" said Maria. "I have washed my dog good"

"That was a lot of work, mom" said Maria.

"It sure was" said Maria. "I will always wash my dog"

"Exactly, mom" said Marie. "We never had our dog dirty"

Maria went to the bathroom to wash her hands. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	33. Laundry

Maria is now getting ready to wash the clothes. She will be doing laundry naked as a matter of fact. She did a good job at washing the clothes of course. She will do good on the next one by the way. She doesn't want the clothes to get damage. Let's hope that Maria will do laundry when she is naked.

"Time to do some laundry" said Maria.

She went to the laundry room, taking off her clothes including her underwear and put them in the washing machine. Then, she turns it on after she put some laundry detergent.

"I'm washing the clothes, Kazumi" said Maria.

"That's great, Maria" said Kazumi. "You are looking good naked"

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I always looking good naked"

Just then, her husband puts his penis in to her vagina.

"Are you having sex with your husband?" Kazumi asked.

"I sure am, Kazumi" said Maria. "Having sex feels good"

"I will take care of them" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Anytime, Maria" said Kazumi. "I am also giving your kids a bath"

"That is good, Kazumi" said Maria.

"I will be putting the clothes in the dryer" said Kazumi.

She went to the laundry room and taking out the clothes from the washing machine and put them and the dryer sheet in the dryer and turns it on.

"Time to wash Maria's kids now" said Kazumi.

She went to the bathroom and began washing Maria's kids. She washes their body parts including their genitals. Then, she brought the shampoo and washes their hair. Finally, she brought them out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"Did you like your bath?" Kazumi asked.

"I sure did, Kazumi" said Marie.

"That's great, you two" said Kazumi. "I am going to the laundry to check on the clothes"

She went to the laundry room and saw Maria putting the clothes in the basket.

"Thank you for taking care of the clothes" said Maria.

"No problem, Maria" said Kazumi.

She cleans up the dryer lint from the dryer. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	34. Pregnant

Maria is now waking up in bed and went to bathroom to brush her teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. Maria looks down at her stomach as a matter of fact. She saw that she is pregnant of course. Her stomach becomes big by the way. Let's hope that Maria will become pregnant to have a baby.

"Morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, Marie" said Maria. "Take a look at my stomach"

Marie looks at her stomach and saw that her stomach is big.

"Mom, you are pregnant" said Marie.

"I sure am, Marie" said Maria. "In fact, I will be getting a baby soon"

"That is great, mom" said Marie. "I better tell Kazumi about this"

She went to tell Kazumi.

"What is it, Marie?" Kazumi asked.

"You better take a look at my mom" said Marie.

Kazumi went there and saw Maria being pregnant.

"You are pregnant, Maria" said Kazumi.

"I know, Kazumi" said Maria. "My son will not believe what happened to me"

She saw her son came over.

"Good morning, mom" said her son. "Why is your stomach big?"

"Maria is pregnant" said Kazumi.

"I didn't know her stomach is big" said her son.

"Now you will remember" said Kazumi.

"Is getting a new baby?" Marie asked.

"I hope so, Marie" said Kazumi. "I have your baby pictures"

"Can you show it, Kazumi?" Marie asked.

"I sure will" said Kazumi.

She showed Marie her baby pictures.

"Do I look cute as a baby?" Marie asked.

"You sure are" said Kazumi.

"Where do babies come out?" Marie asked.

"They come out of their vagina" said Kazumi. "I have study about that at school"

"That is good one" said Marie.

"It sure was, Marie" said Kazumi. "Soon, Maria will do birth"

"I am sure that she will be having a baby" said Marie.

"I wonder if Maria is getting a baby boy or a baby girl" said Kazumi.

"We will see, Kazumi" said Marie.

They have recently saw Maria being pregnant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	35. Todd

Maria known as Backflip Woman is getting ready to do birth. She will be having a new baby as a matter of fact. She was being pregnant of course. They will see her doing birth by the way. They don't know if it is a boy or a girl. Let's hope that Maria will be doing birth and getting a new baby.

"Maria is pregnant right now, girls" said Kazumi.

"I know, Kazumi" said Marie. "She will be getting a baby soon"

"That is true, Marie" said Maria. "In fact, we don't know to see if it's a boy or a girl"

"I can't wait to see a baby" said her son.

"Me either" said Marie. "Here comes the doctor"

"Ma'am, we have just set the bed in your room" said the doctor.

"Thank you, sir" said Maria.

"I want you to birth naked" said the doctor.

"Alright, sir" said Maria. "My husband just got out of the shower"

"That's fine, ma'am" said the doctor.

"Are we all naked, mom?" Marie asked.

"We sure are, Marie" said Maria.

"Nice ass, Kazumi" said Marie.

"Thanks, Marie" said Kazumi. "I am looking good naked"

"You can see your pussy" said her daughter.

"That's where the babies come out" said Kazumi.

They saw Maria's husband came out of the shower.

"Is it time yet, sir?" Her husband asked.

"Just in time" said the doctor.

Maria went to the bed and start doing birth.

"I can't wait to see which baby it is" said Marie.

"The baby is coming out of her pussy" said her son.

"It is a baby boy" said her husband.

"Congratulations, ma'am" said the doctor. "You just got a baby boy"

They saw him sucking Maria's boobs.

"Is he breastfeeding?" Her son asked.

"He sure does" said Marie. "What is his mom?"

"Todd is his name, Marie" said Maria.

"You did a good job at doing birth naked" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Maria. "I am glad that we got a new baby boy"

She shows everyone her new baby boy. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	36. Bath is Fun

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are getting ready to have a bath. Maria will give them a bath as a matter of fact. The girls will be having a good bath of course. Maria will remember what not to touch. She will not be touching her daughter's or Kazumi's daughter's vagina. Let's hope that the girls will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

Maria took the girls to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"Enjoy your bath now, girls" said Maria. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said Marie.

Maria left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm washing the girls right now, Kazumi" said Maria.

"That's great, Maria" said Kazumi. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I sure will" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing my kids"

"Remember not to touch their vagina" said Kazumi.

"I never do, Kazumi" said Maria. "I am always careful of what I am washing"

"I'm glad you remember, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Thanks, Kazumi" said Maria. "Time to wash the girls now"

Maria went back to the bathroom and began washing the girls. She began washing their body parts including their vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo and washed their hair. Finally, Maria got the girls out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How was your bath, girls?" Maria asked.

"It was good, mom" said Marie.

"I like having a bath with you" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I have the pajamas with me, girls" said Maria.

She gave the pajamas to the girls and they put them on.

"I am looking good on my pajamas" said Marie.

"Same here" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We are brushing our teeth right now, mom" said Marie.

"Make sure that you brush them good" said Maria.

The girls went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, girls" said Maria.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	37. Another Park Visit

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park as a matter of fact. They will be having a great day there of course. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will be going to the park.

"Morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, Marie" said Maria. "Get any cereal you like"

"Okay, mom" said Marie. "In fact, I like having cereal for breakfast"

They saw Kazumi's daughter went to the table.

"Are we having cereal for breakfast, Marie?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"We sure are" said Marie. "I will take out which cereal we are having"

Marie took out Rainbow Drops cereal.

"Rainbow drops cereal looks good, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

Marie put the cereal and the milk on their bowl.

"I like having Rainbow Drops cereal" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Same here" said Marie. "Let's eat now"

After breakfast, Marie and Kazumi's daughter are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today, Marie?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"We are going to the park" said Marie.

At the park, Kazumi's daughter and Marie are walking around.

"Here we are now, girls" said Maria.

"Is there a playground, mom?" Marie asked.

"There is, Marie" said Maria. "I am going to take you there now"

They took their daughters to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Maria.

"We sure will, mom" said Marie.

Their moms went to sit on the bench.

"What can we do today?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"We can ride on the slide" said Marie.

"Good idea, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

They went on top of the slide.

"I will go first" said Marie.

She slides down and got off.

"Your turn now" said Marie.

Kazumi's daughter slides down and got off.

"That was fun, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"I'm glad you liked it" said Marie. "Our mom is watching us"

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are having fun at the playground. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	38. Bath After Park

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now getting ready to have a bath. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They will be taking a bath together of course. Maria already remember what to wash. She will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you three" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

Maria took her daughter and Kazumi's daughter to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back now, girls" said Maria. "I'm going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said Marie.

Maria left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm washing the girls, Kazumi" said Maria.

"That's great, Maria" said Kazumi. "Make sure you don't touch their vagina"

"I sure won't, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing the girls"

"You have the body wash and the shampoo" said Kazumi.

"I sure do, Kazumi" said Maria. "I will be careful of what I am touching"

"That is true, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Time to wash the girls now" said Maria.

She went back to the bathroom and washes the girls. She uses the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo and washes their hair. Finally, she brought the girls out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"How did you like your bath, girls?" Maria asked.

"It was good, mom" said Marie.

"That is good, you two" said Maria. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to the girls and they put them on.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, you two" said Maria.

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now brushing her teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Time for bed now, girls" said Maria.

The girls went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, you two" said Maria.

The girls are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	39. Park Chat

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to the park today as a matter of fact. They had a great day on their last visit of course. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will have a great day at the park.

"Morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, Marie" said Maria. "Get any cereal you like"

"Okay, mom" said Marie. "In fact, I like having cereal for breakfast"

"Can you call out your friend to see if she wants cereal?" Maria asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Marie. "Do you want cereal?"

"Yes, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

Marie brought and MLP cereal as Kazumi's daughter went to the table.

"What cereal did you brought today?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"I brought Luna Pops cereal for breakfast" said Marie.

"I like having Luna Pops" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Same here" said Marie. "Let's eat"

After breakfast, Marie and Kazumi's daughter are getting ready to leave.

"Where are we going today?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"We are going to the park today" said Marie.

At the park, Kazumi, Maria and their daughters are walking around.

"Nice weather today, girls" said Maria.

"We go to the park during the weekends" said Marie.

"I see a playground, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Let's bring our daughters there" said Maria.

They brought their daughters to the playground.

"Have fun at the playground, you two" said Maria.

"We sure will, mom" said Marie.

Maria and Kazumi went to sit on the bench.

"We better keep an eye on our daughter" said Kazumi.

"We don't want any bad kids to make fun of them" said Maria.

"I'm on top of the slide, mom" said Marie.

She slides down and got off.

"That was fun" said Marie.

"How was the playground?" Maria asked.

"It was good, mom" said Marie.

"That is good" said Maria. "I hope you are having fun"

Maria, Kazumi and their daughters are having a great day at the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	40. Bully in the Park

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are having a great day at the park. They will be keeping an eye on the bully as a matter of fact. They don't like being bullied at all of course. Bullies can also their feelings by the way. The security guard will be taking care of them. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will keep an eye on the bully.

"It's nice to go to the park, Maria" said Kazumi.

"It sure is, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, we are having a great day today"

"The girls are having fun at the playground" said Kazumi.

"I know" said Maria. "They will have to keep an eye on the bully"

"How come, Maria?" Kazumi asked.

"Because they can mean to them" said Maria.

"Can you push me on the swing, mom?" Marie asked.

"Sure, honey" said Maria.

She went to the playground and pushes her daughter on the swing a few times.

"Thanks, mom" said Marie. "That was nice of you"

"You're welcome, Marie" said Maria.

She went back to the bench.

"My daughter loves to go on the swings" said Maria.

Later, they saw the local bully boy bullying Marie and Kazumi's daughter.

"Stop bullying at us" said Marie.

"Why?" A local bully boy asked.

"Because it is disrespectful doing that" said Kazumi's daughter.

They saw their moms trying to stop that bullying.

"Let go of our daughters" said Kazumi.

"I will try to tell the security, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Good idea, Maria" said Kazumi.

Maria went to talk to the security guard.

"Your daughter is bullying?" The security guard asked.

"Yes, he is, sir" said Maria.

"I will take of that, ma'am" said the security guard.

"Thank you, sir" said Maria.

The security guard sees a local bully boy and took him away from the park.

"Is he gone now, mom?" Marie asked.

"He sure is, honey" said Maria. "I don't want to see that bully again"

"Me either, mom" said Marie. "He was very mean to us"

The local bully boy is now banned from the park. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	41. Time for a Bath

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now getting ready to have a bath. They had a great day at the park as a matter of fact. They saw the local bully boy being arrested of course. They already remember what to do during their bath. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

Maria took the girls to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and put them in the tub.

"I'll be right back, you two" said Maria. "I am going to get the body wash and the shampoo"

"Hurry back, mom" said Marie.

Maria left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I'm giving the girls a bath" said Maria.

"That's good, Maria" said Kazumi. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I sure will, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at giving the kids a bath"

"Remember not to touch their vaginas" said Kazumi.

"I won't do that" said Maria. "I will always be careful of what I am touching"

"I wouldn't touch their vaginas either" said Kazumi.

"Time to wash the girls now" said Maria.

She went back to the bathroom and began washing the girls. She brought the body wash and wash their body parts including their vaginas. Then, Maria brought the shampoo and wash their hair. Finally, she got them out of the tub and dries themselves with a towel.

"What did you think about your bath, girls?" Maria asked.

"It was good, mom" said Marie.

"That is great, Marie" said Maria. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to the girls and they put them on.

"I am looking good in my pajamas" said Marie.

"Same here, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth, girls" said Maria.

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth are clean now, mom" said Marie.

"Time for a bed now, girls" said Maria.

Marie and Kazumi's daughter went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, girls" said Maria. "Sweet dreams"

Marie and Kazumi's daughter went fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	42. Time for a Shower

Kazumi Evans and Maria are now getting ready to have a shower. Their daughters have their bath as a matter of fact. They will be taking a shower together of course. They already know what to do during their shower by the way. They will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Maria and Kazumi will be having a good shower.

"Time for a shower now, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Okay, Maria" said Kazumi.

Kazumi and Maria went to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the shower.

"The water looks good, Maria" said Kazumi.

"It sure is" said Maria. "In fact, we are looking good naked"

"We are naked as we were born" said Kazumi.

"I can see your ass, Kazumi" said Maria.

"It looks perfect, Maria" said Kazumi. "I can also see my boobs and pussy"

"Can I spank your ass?" Maria asked.

"Sure, Maria" said Kazumi.

Maria spanks Kazumi's ass.

"We both have pubic hair" said Maria.

"We get one when we grow up" said Kazumi.

"I have a body wash and a shampoo" said Maria.

"That's nice of you, Maria" said Kazumi. "We won't take a shower without them"

"Time to wash now" said Maria.

They are now washing together. Maria brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, they got out of the shower and dries themselves with a towel.

"That was a great shower, Maria" said Kazumi.

"It was nice to have a shower together" said Maria. "I have some clean underwear"

Kazumi and Maria are putting on some clean underwear.

"Are we sleeping in our underwear tonight?" Kazumi asked.

"We sure are" said Maria. "Don't forget to brush your teeth"

"I sure will" said Kazumi.

Maria and Kazumi are brushing their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away.

"Our teeth look clean now" said Kazumi.

"We brush our teeth every day, Kazumi" said Maria.

"I didn't know that, Maria" said Kazumi. "Time to go to bed now"

Kazumi and Maria went to bed and Maria turns off the lights.

"Good night, Maria" said Kazumi.

"Good night, Kazumi" said Maria. "I'll see you in the morning"

"You two, Maria" said Kazumi.

They are now fast asleep in bed. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	43. Grocery Shopping

Kazumi's daughter and Marie are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to grocery shopping as a matter of fact. They will buy some groceries that they don't have of course. Let's hope that Kazumi's daughter and Marie will be going grocery shopping with Maria and Kazumi.

"Morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, Marie" said Maria. "Get out a cereal"

"I sure will, mom" said Marie. "In fact, I like having cereal for breakfast"

"Can you call your friend?" Maria asked.

"I sure will, mom" said Marie. "It's breakfast time"

"I'll be right there, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Okay" said Marie.

Kazumi's daughter went to the table as Marie pours cereal on their bowl.

"Which cereal are we having?" Kazumi's daughter asked.

"We are having Derpy O's" said Marie.

"I like having Derpy O's" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Same here" said Marie. "Let's eat"

After breakfast, Kazumi and Maria are getting ready to go to grocery shopping.

"Time to go to grocery shopping, girls" said Maria.

"Let's go shopping, mom" said Marie.

At a local grocery store, Kazumi and Maria and their daughters went inside and brought a shopping cart.

"I have a list that we need" said Maria.

"That's nice, Maria" said Kazumi.

They went to the cereal aisle and brought Derpy O's.

"We brought you some Derpy O's, girls" said Maria.

"Thanks, mom" said Marie. "We have already run out of it"

She put it on the shopping cart.

"We need some toothpaste" said Maria.

They went to the health aisle and brought the toothpaste.

"We just some more toothpaste now" said Kazumi.

Later, they went in line to pay their groceries.

"That was a good shopping, Maria" said Kazumi.

"We just got everything that we need" said Maria.

"I have scratched out all the groceries on our list" said Kazumi.

Maria payed her money and leave.

"Thank you for shopping with us" said the cashier.

They went back home from the grocery store. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	44. Another Fire Drill

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now getting ready to go to school. They will be having another fire drill as a matter of fact. They did a good job on their drill of course. They will remember what to do during the drill by the way. They will be going outside until the drill ends. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will be a having a good fire drill.

"Have a great day at school, Marie" said Maria.

"I sure will, mom" said Marie. "See you later"

Her mom left her school and went to work.

"Hi" said Marie.

"Hi, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter. "We are having a fire drill today"

"We sure do" said Marie. "In fact, we did a good job on our last drill"

"We know what to do during the fire drill" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We go outside and stay there until the drill ends" said Marie.

"We better get to class now" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Okay" said Marie. "We don't want to be late for class"

Marie and Kazumi's daughter went to class and took their seats.

"Here we are now" said Marie. "Just in time for class"

"Here comes our teacher now" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Good morning, class" said the teacher. "I hope you will have a wonderful day"

Later, the fire alarm goes off and the students are about to evacuate.

"Be sure that you don't run during the drill" said the teacher.

"We know that already, ma'am" said Kazumi's daughter.

The students are now exiting the school building and stays outside.

"How long are we going to stay outside?" Kazumi's daughter.

"Until the fire drill ends" said Marie.

"Now I remember" said Kazumi's daughter.

After a while, the students are now going back inside the school building.

"That was a great job, Marie" said Kazumi's daughter.

"We didn't run during the drill" said Marie.

"I know" said Kazumi's daughter. "That is an important thing to do"

"Walk with the other students without running" said Marie. "We better go back to class now"

Marie and Kazumi's daughter went back to class and took their seats. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	45. Going to Camp

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, they spit the toothpaste out of their mouth and put their toothbrush away. They will be going to camp today as a matter of fact. They have their stuff ready for the camp of course. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will be going to camp.

"Morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, Marie" said Maria. "Get out any cereal"

"I sure will, mom" said Marie. "In fact, I like having cereal for breakfast"

Marie brought out Luna Pops cereal and pours it on to her bowl.

"Here comes your friend now" said Maria.

They saw Kazumi's daughter went to the table.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Kazumi's daughter.

"We are having Luna Pops for breakfast" said Marie.

"I like having Luna Pops" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Same here" said Marie. "Let's eat now"

After breakfast, they saw the bus arriving outside.

"The camp bus is here" said Maria.

"I will have fun" said Marie.

"Time to go now" said Maria.

They went to the bus and the bus leaves the house.

"We have everything, mom" said Marie.

"That is good" said Maria. "I see all the kids in the bus"

"They are coming to camp with us" said Kazumi.

"We can have nature hike to follow the trail" said Maria. "And maybe singing a song"

"We are served as chaperone" said Kazumi.

"We are going with you, girls" said Maria.

"That's nice of you, mom" said Marie. "I can't believe that is our first field trip"

"It sure is, honey" said Maria. "We will be there soon"

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

"I like going to camp" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Me too" said Marie.

Later, they arrived at camp Amen as they got off the bus.

"We are here now, girls" said Kazumi.

"That is nice place, mom" said Kazumi's daughter. "We better get out our stuff"

"Good idea" said Kazumi.

The girls and their mom are now unloading the bus. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	46. Bath After Camp

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now getting ready to go take a bath. They had a great time at the camp as a matter of fact. Maria will get them a bath of course. She will remember what to do during their bath by the way. She will be washing their body parts including their vagina. Let's hope that Marie and Kazumi's daughter will be having a good bath.

"Time for a bath now, you two" said Maria.

"Okay, mom" said Marie.

Maria took the girls to the bathroom, taking off their clothes and went to the tub.

"I'll be right back, girls" said Maria.

"Hurry back, mom" said Marie.

Maria left the bathroom and brought the body wash and the shampoo.

"I am washing the girls, Kazumi" said Maria.

"That is good, Maria" said Kazumi. "Don't forget to wash them good"

"I sure will, Kazumi" said Maria. "In fact, I am good at washing the girls"

"Make sure that you don't touch their vagina" said Kazumi.

"I won't, Kazumi" said Maria.

"Are they playing with their toys right now?" Kazumi asked.

"They sure are, Kazumi" said Maria.

"A toy boat and a rubber duck" said Kazumi.

"That is true, Kazumi" said Maria. "Time to wash them now"

Maria went back to the bathroom and began washing the girls. She brought the body wash to wash their body parts including their vagina. Then, she brought the shampoo to wash their hair. Finally, she brought the girls out of the tub and dries them with a towel.

"How was your bath, you two?" Maria asked.

"It was good, mom" said Marie.

"That is good" said Maria. "I have the pajamas with me"

She gave the pajamas to the girls and they put them on.

"Am I looking good in my pajamas, mom?" Marie asked.

"You are, Marie" said Maria. "Don't forget to brush your teeth.

"We sure will, mom" said Marie.

After they brush their teeth. Marie and Kazumi's daughter went to bed and Maria turn off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Marie.

"Good night, you two" said Maria.

Marie and Kazumi's daughter are now fast asleep. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


	47. Gran Paraiso

Marie is now waking up in bed and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth. Then, she spit the toothpaste out of her mouth and put her toothbrush away. She will be going to a local restaurant for lunch as a matter of fact. She will meet Kazumi's daughter there of course. Let's hope that they will have lunch at a local restaurant.

"Morning, mom" said Marie.

"Good morning, Marie" said Maria. "We are going to have lunch at a local restaurant"

"I wonder what restaurant we are going" said Marie.

"We going to Gran Paraiso" said Maria.

"I have never been there, mom" said Marie.

"Me either" said Maria. "In fact, Kazumi and her daughter will meet us there"

"That's nice of them, mom" said Marie.

"We better go now" said Maria.

At Gran Paraiso, Maria and her daughter went inside.

"Here we are now, Marie" said Maria.

"This place looks nice, mom" said Marie.

"I know, honey" said Maria. "Here comes Kazumi and her daughter"

Maria and her daughter saw Kazumi and her daughter entering the restaurant.

"We are here now" said Kazumi. "Thank you for having us here"

"Anytime, Kazumi" said Maria. "Time to have lunch"

They went to the table and took their seats.

"Our menu is here" said Kazumi.

They are now looking at the menu.

"They have some provoletas, Marie" said Maria.

"That looks good, mom" said Marie.

"You can have that if you want, Marie" said Maria.

"I will have that, mom" said Marie.

"That is good, honey" said Maria.

"I will be having beef tenderloin" said Kazumi's daughter.

"Do you mean bife de lomo" said Maria.

"Yes, that one" said Kazumi's daughter.

"That sounds good" said Marie.

The waitress takes the menu.

"The restaurant looks busy today, mom" said Maria.

A little later, they have finished their lunch.

"That was delicious" said Kazumi.

"I hope you liked this restaurant, Kazumi" said Maria.

"I can't pay it with my money" said Kazumi.

"Maria can do that, mom" said Kazumi's daughter.

Maria pays lunch with her money and left the restaurant. See what happens in the next chapter of this long story.


End file.
